Outside Looking In
by EatSleepWriteSpoilers
Summary: Renesmee knows nothing of Bella and Edwards relationship. She doesnt even know how they met! Finally after all this time she gets to see it first hand, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone Im back once again with a story I have been working on for months!! This is an idea that came to me long long LONG time ago and I could wait to get started on it!! This chapter alone has been my pride and joy and even though im breaking my "5 chapter" rule im still posting it. So PLEASE BE PATIENT ON UPDATES!! I WILL TRY AND UPDATE ASAP!**

**Now for the title, I was on my itunes and put it on shuffle for about 3 minutes before I found the perfect title, pertaining to how Renesmee is throughout this entire story, "looking in". **

**I hope you all enjoy this and once again FAVORITE IT! AND PLEASE BE PATIENT ON UPDATES!!!  
**

"Mom please tell me the story of how you met Dad."

I ask my Mom, Bella Cullen for the 10th time today. It was another boring day at home and everyone was out doing something. Mom and I were left alone in the cottage and she was making me something to eat. I was sitting on the kitchen counter with my feet dangling off, even though I was technically only 2 years old I was mentally a 15 year old girl and was still less than 4 feet.

"Renesmee I told you, we met in school and things just clicked." She answered annoyed at me, for begging her again.

"I know that, but how did it happen? What was the first thing he said to you? What did you think of when you first saw him?"

"I don't know I can't remember" Mom answered simply and handed me my sandwich.

I knew she was lying to me, I could s see it in her eyes. Something happened and she didn't want me to know about it, but what? From what I knew, Mom and Dad's relationship was perfect, with no bumps at all. In my two years of life I never one saw them fight, or get angry with each other. So what could be so terrible they couldn't even tell their own daughter?

"Mom-"

"Renesmee, I don't want to hear it. Go to your room and do something" She said annoyed and walked out into the living room grabbing her Wuthering Heights book.

I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get anything out of her tonight and went to my room. I jumped on my bed and looked up into my purple ceiling thinking about how Mom and Dad met. I didn't realize how tired I was until my eyes drooped and I was overcome by a bright white light…..

I woke up the next morning with the next morning to my beeping alarm clock on my nightstand. I looked over to see that I only had 15 minutes before school started. I shot out of bed and went straight to my closet to get ready.

"Hey Mom? What's for breakfast?" I asked knowing my mom could hear me from the other room but to my surprise, everything was quite. No sound of the oven, or the TV was on.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked again but like the time before, no response.

_Don't worry they just went hunting _I told myself and then grabbed an apple from the kitchen and ran to school.

Walking through the hallways of Forks High School was natural to me. All of the trees were green everywhere, and the small student body, was all so familiar and normal. I have been attending the high school for my "education" as Daddy would say it but in all honestly I was only here because I wanted to be somewhat normal. The grades were never a problem with 8 vampires all teaching me so much since I was 1. I think knew more than any high school student ever would.

Today was no different, except for the fact that everything seemed...off. I didn't know a single person in this school, everyone looked new to me. Any time I turned a hall I would see a new face that just continued to look odd and unfamiliar. Everything seemed to get stranger when I started going to my classes. All my teachers were absent and had subs in all of my classes and anytime I had a question, no one answered. It was as if I was invisible.

Then lunch came around and to make things even stranger all my aunts and uncles were here "Eating" at the far corner. They all were hunched over and talking to their spouses. None of them have been to high school since I was born because they wanted to give space and let me spend more time with people close to my age. I tried to wave to them and even shout their names, but no one noticed.

Just then, my father Edward Cullen walked into the cafeteria and if I didn't know any better, I would not recognize him at all.

He looked different somehow, like not himself. He seemed drained and depressed. He walked with a casual ease and like he didn't have a purpose in life. Then once he sat down, he hunched over and started "eating". I knew better than that, he was just telling everyone what he was hearing.

Then he turned his head and looked over at another table, no, he glared at a table. I turned my head to see what he was looking at and then I gasped.

It was my Mom. Her pale completion was a shade pinker and her hair wasn't as long as it was since I saw her this morning. But what shocked me the most were the eyes; the exact eyes that I have heard about in so many stories, the eyes I have inherited.

My mother was very much human.

I couldn't help but keep staring at her, she didn't even look like my own mother, and she looked like a completely different person. I started to freak out. How did this happen? How did Mom become human again and how come Dad glared at her? I went over to her and just wanted to hug her, but when I put my hand on her shoulder, my hand just slipped through, as if I was a ghost.

"Mom?" My voice was barely audible, but she couldn't hear me, in fact she was smiling to the girl across from her who was talking to her about their English teacher.

I started to tear up, and panic, a trait I got from my Mom.

It all started to make sense, how no one was answering my questions; it was because I was invisible to the world. No one could even see me or hear me. My breathing was becoming rapidly faster and I wanted nothing but to be home in my bed and wake up from this nightmare; but I couldn't.

I just stood next to Mom the rest of the lunch period staring at her but feeling someone staring at me, like I was crazy. I looked over to see it was my father, he was looking at me.

And I knew it was to me because his eyes were looking right into mine, like he does when he's trying really hard to find out if I'm lying to him or not. Could he see me?

Then the bell rang and everyone started to walk out until it was just me in silence. I knew this much; no one could see me and no one could hear my voice. My own mother and father couldn't hear or see me and everyone I cared deeply about. It was like I was dead, but to me I look just the same and very much alive.

After 15 minutes of sulking, I got up and started to walk around the school and went straight into my biology class that I would be normally having. Once I walked in I saw that it was the same biology teacher I had but he looked much younger. Then I walked in and there was my Mom and Dad assigned to sit right next to each other.

They never told me they had bio together! Or wait…did they?

I remember when I got my schedule and came home from the first day of school and showed everyone my class schedule…..

_Everyone (including Jacob) was gathered around the living room anxiously waiting for me to tell them all about my first day of school. _

"_Renesmee, so how was school?" Dad asked. _

"_Good" I answered simply. They all gave me glares; obviously my answer wasn't satisfying enough. _

"_Let me see the schedule!!" Aunt Alice squealed with excitement. _

_I handed her the schedule and within moments she was in hysterical laughter. Everyone stared at her wondering what was so funny. _

"_What is it?" Mom asked _

"_Look who and when has biology.." Alice stated in a sing songy voice and handed her my schedule. _

_Mom looked at me and then Alice as she took the schedule. She looked through each of my classes and then her eyes widened in disbelief. _

"_Oh My Goodness…" _

"_What is it?" Now my father was intrigued at my schedule. He walked over to my mother and looked over her shoulder to read. His reaction was the same as Moms except him laughed. _

"_What's so funny!?" Jacob and I asked at the same time. Jacob was annoyed and ripped it out of my Moms hands and looked to see what the commotion was all about. He then, like my father broke into laughter._

"_WHAT IS IT?!" I screamed. _

"_Renesmee, please tell me you don't sit next to a boy in bio." Jacob asked while placing his fingers between his temples. _

"_JACOB!" Mom and Dad screamed at the same time _

Now I know what they mean. My parents were in the same bio class and teacher as me; this is where they met.

I sat down in the teacher's chair which was directly in front of my parents table and watched them the whole period. I always wanted to know what their first interaction was but never in my wildest dreams did I imagine my own father glaring with hatred at my mother; the woman he so desperately loves and cares about.

He sat there, looked at mom as if she was a meal, glaring at her with wild eyes. I looked closer to see his own eyes were black and then I knew, he was hungry and wanted Mom as his snack.

Then, to make matters worse, Mom look very uncomfortable at the sight of the strange boy next to her giving her weird looks. If I were her, I would have screamed "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?!" but I knew that would do no good in a situation like this.

Once the bell rang, Dad was the first one to pop out of his seat and move on to his next class. I decided this time to just not go to my Spanish like I would normally, but to just go into the parking lot to clear my head. I went out into the parking lot and just sat there, soaking everything in for real, for the first time.

Somehow, my parent's first encounter was nothing like I thought it would be. I thought the reason they wouldn't tell me anything was because it was too embarrassing! But this, this was much worse than I could ever have imagined. There was no love at first sight, it was more hate.

Before I knew it, everyone was out of the parking lot and going into their cars.

Mom was the first person I saw. She looked exhausted and upset as she walked to a beaten up red truck. I never knew mom owned a red truck, I guess this is what she drove before she met dad. I sat at the steps of the school and watched her get into the car and drive away home. She was probably still thinking about biology with dad and trying to figure out his reaction.

Once she left, I got up and started heading home until I realized I didn't have a home, because I didn't exist yet. This thought made me crumble back into the ground and cry. Just at that moment it started to rain, _perfect _I thought. Here I was all alone, in therain and no one knew I was here. Everyone I loved couldn't see me or hear me.

I looked out into the parking lot and saw the only car left was a shiny silver Volvo in the corner, Dads car. What was his car still doing here?

"Who are you?"

I turned around to see the first person I laid eyes on when I was born and the last person I wanted to talk to.

**Review! and tell me what you think! Give me ideas on what Edward should say to her, or how Renesmee should react to Edward!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!! thank you sooo much for looking into my new adventure and story!!**

**This story is something that has been on my mind for a loong time so it was nice to share it with some fans and get there reactions and takes on it!! It was very interesting to see how everyone who reviewed had different opinions on where the story would go and no one thought the same as me, so once again you all gave me something to think about. **

**Now onto reviews!!**

**Rocki18: Thank you for the review and im so glad you are liking this story!!! **

**candyfruitxoxo: Yes a cliff hanger!! Thought that would hook you in ;) **

**cosmictwilight: Sorry ut write yours as well!! I would love to see it!! When I say that I have had this story for a while I mean since July!! The chapter one has been sitting in my computer and for a long time. When the story came to me, all I had was the idea of Renesmee seeing the past of herself. So when I wrote this back in July all I had was the first day of school, (starting at the begining ending at lunch) I just recently opened it up again and added in the flashback, and the ending result. You did mention something about how this woud effect the future and the way I want the story to end, in truth it wont, at all. I dont want to give away the ending but I really dont want to change any past. This is more of a watching type of a thing. Once again though thank you for the review!!!**

**blondie1997: Thank you for the review!!! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**HesMine: Wow what a great idea!! You mentioned some of the other Cullen reactions to seeing her and this just opened up another idea. Originally, Edward was the only person that could see her. She would have no interaction with anyone else, I didnt want to make it anymore complicated but while I told myself she would only interact with Edward, I cant help but think about the others (mainly Rosalie) so I am still complicating that idea. My newest plan is to have her slowly be seen by the cullens one by one, but idk yet, because then that changes the story...so im not sure....Thank you though for the idea!! and review again for what you think!!**

**Now onto the chapter!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Who are you?"

Could he see me? I stood up and turned around so I was face to face with him.

"Can you see me?" I asked in a weak voice.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" He answered annoyed now.

"Oh." I said.

"So who are you?"

This was more complicated to say. Was I supposed to tell him the truth? _Hi I'm Renesmee Cullen, your daughter from the future. I know what you're thinking but I am your biological daughter because my mom Bella Swan that girl you wanted to eat in biology today? Ya she had me after you too got married. _

Ya that would go real smoothly.

"Vanessa Wolf" I told him. I thought it would be best to go with the name that would have been mine if the battle with the Volturi didn't go too smoothly. If mom was here she would get a kick out of that.

"Are you new?" He asked still stiff as if he was a FBI agent interrogating me.

"Yes."

"Where are you from?"

"Alaska." I answered simply.

"Alaska...Huh?"

"Ya there are lots of great mountain lions there." I started to get my confidents up the more I talked to him and the more I decided to have fun with this.

He looked at me with wide eyes for a second and then said "So, you know?"

"Yes I know, after all I'm half vampire myself." I told him

He looked at me intrigued with my statement. And then I could see the questioning in face.

"How?" he simply asked.

"My mother was human when I was born and my father was a vampire."

"Who are your mother and father?"

_You and Bella Swan. _ I wanted to answer but I didn't. Now I had to scramble to figure out a way out of this question!

"They died. I don't really know who they were; all I know is that I'm half vampire." Ok that was the worst lie but I hope he bought it.

At first he didn't look like he bought it, then I gave him the saddest expression I could think of. It got me out of a lot of situations in the past with him and hopefully it would now. Finally after about a minute he seemed to have bought my sob story.

Uncle Emmett would be proud.

Edward then started asking me questions like "How did I get here?" and "Why was I in Forks?" and before I knew it, my lie became as big as a story. The story I told him said that I was an orphan from a vampire and human and that I have been traveling around the world for 2 years and even though I was technically 2, I grew really fast due to my vampire genes.

Before both of us knew it, it was dark out and the rain was pouring harder than ever.

"So where do you live now?" He asked.

"A cottage a little outside of town." I said without thinking.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Sure."

I knew there was a rule where you weren't supposes to get into cars with strangers, but he was my Dad after all. I started to get up and I ran to the silver Volvo without even thinking that I wasn't supposed to know where his car was. He looked at me for a second, like he was still trying to figure me out, and then got into the driver's seat.

The drive was fairly quiet; neither of us knew what to say to each other, so it was best to say nothing. The only time either of us spoke, was when I gave him directions to the cottage. Finally we were starting to come up to the cottage and just like the rest of the day, nothing looked familiar.

When we finally pulled up to the cottage, I gasped.

The perfectly put together little cottage where I have lived my entire life was nothing more than a beaten up, half decaying piece of land. You could see where it had been the cottage, or the potential but it was still a complete disaster.

I got out of the car and just stared at it.

_But you are in the past_ I told myself. And I remember vividly the story mom told me how the cottag_e _came to be home. How Grandma Esme made this for us while Mom was pregnant with me and how it took her a long time to make it perfect.

_So technically this isn't home….yet. _

I just stood there crying now. Everything that was familiar was gone, and I was once again reminded I was alone.

I don't know how long I stood there but then I felt a cold hand rest on my shoulder.

"Is this your home? It's…nice"

I laughed "No, but I wish it was. It has great potential"

"I can see it." He stated and I turned to him and saw him looking at it too.

"Well thank you for the ride." I said to him and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Anytime but are you sure? I don't know if I should leave you out here like this." He was concerned for me. That was nice.

"No really I'm fine Dad." It came out so fast I didn't even realize I said it until I saw his eyes widen.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!! YA THATS WHAT I PUT!! OOOOOOOHHHH**

**OK done with the hyperness...Ok I was suppose to say something here...and I forgot....dang...well**

**EXPECT A AUTHORS NOTE WHEN I REMEMBER!!**

**REVIEW!! :) :) I LOVE THEM THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND GIVE ME IDEAS!!!!  
**


	3. I REMEMBER!

**Dear loyal readers!!**

**Ahhhh thank you so much for the people who have reviewed!! (I wont comment until chapter 3 is up) but like I told you at the bottom of chapter 2 I forgot to say something and I just remembered it!!**

**1. Due to the fact that Renesmee is ghost/not real Edward CANT READ HER THOUGHTS! So sry I didnt say so before, and I meant to its just for the stories sake, he cant....for now. **

**2. Jacob will only be seen in flashback scenes (and yes there are more to come! I want to make everyone see how Renemsee sees everyone in her family, mainly Bella)**

**Thanks HesMine for reminding me!! Now Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I can, but I am a high school student and do have grades to keep up first and FINALS ARE HERE!!! kill me now.....**

**Love, **

**TwilightLover4eva**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my fabulous readers!! How are all of you? Well I hope amazing and now time for another chapter for The Outside Looking In!! Woooo!!!**

**Ok well like I told you all before, I had finals this weeks so chapter posting would be quite difficult, but somehow I managed to finish this chapter for all of you. I am sorry its so short, but I felt this was the right length for this perticular scene. (The next chapter should be longer)**

**Now quick stories before reviews!!**

**1. Recently I have decided to stop whining and get on with reading the Harry Potter series. Now, to clarify I HAVE read books 5,6,7 but none of the other (Ive seen the movies! that was enough!) But I changed my mind and now im on Book 3!!! So anyways I have gotten into HP Fanfiction and let me say CRAZY!!! OMG! ok so the parings.....creepy... but anyways, one of my readers HesMine wrote a ff on HP and its on the exact plotline I like and everything!!!!!! So if you are a reader and write ff let me know! I just might read and review!**

**2. One of my friends and neighbor told me her cousin was reading my ff and decided to boycott me because I dont finish them. Now, to defend myself, THIS STORY IS MY #1 PRIORITY ON FANFICTION NOW! So none of you have to worry about this story finishing or not, it might take me longer, but I will finish it, because this is my baby right now. Other on my page that arent complete, sorry but they wont get finished for a while. **

**Now Reviews!!!**

**Rocki18- thanks for the review and im sorry, but you will notice cliff hangers are my thing lol **

**CosmicTwilight- Thanks for the review! Let me know when you post yours! I will totally check it out!**

**blondie1997- Yes, she had too. I know I would have. **

**HesMine- Once again, LOVE THE TIME TRAVEL STORY!!! FINISH IT! Sorry had too...anyways...Yes, he cant read her mind, he actually asks her in the next chapter which was fun to write. She is trying to be grown up in her own way, but she had to slip. Edward is just to close to her for her not to pretend she doesnt know him for the entire time shes here! and besides, my story would be ruined!**

**MsLaura- Im sorry! You will notice I post authors notes if you dont hear from me for a while and I have nothing to give you. Its my way of telling you all I didnt die! Thank you for the review though!**

**ohsoRHYLLAHish- Thanks for the review! Keep on reading!**

**Now onto the chapter!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"No really I'm fine Dad."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth I regretted them. He started to turn around, facing me now.

"What did you call me?" He asked me with a look I knew too well.

It's the look he gave me when he first heard me call him "Dada" when I was 3 months old. It's the look he gave me when I started walking around the house for the first time and the time when he read my mind and saw I had feelings for Jake and finally knew what imprinting was. It was the look he gave my mother when she told him her plan on the day the Volturi showed up.

"What? I didn't call you anything." I denied full on. This is the exact same thing I said to him the day he found out about Jake.

"No. You clearly called me Dad." He said again looking at me curiously and now with more force.

Thank goodness he couldn't read my mind now!

I stood there, facing him silently. I didn't know what to tell him, deny it? That was the one thing I didn't want to do. He wouldn't believe the truth, it was too impossible in his mind.

So saying nothing was my best bet.

"Vanessa…?"

"My names not Vanessa; its Renesmee" I whispered but knew he could hear.

"Renesmee….like Esme and-"

"Renee."

"Who's Renee?"

"My human grandmother."

There was a pause. Like he was finally starting to piece together who I really was.

"Then, how are you named after Esme?"

"Because, she's my grandmother as well, well she's the one I know."

"That's not possible. She doesn't have any children who are-"

"Human? My father isn't human. I told you that."

Once I told him this, he moved closer to see me. It was like he was finally seeing me for the first time. I know what he was seeing too; himself. He could his face, but not his eyes, and the perfect bronze hair in perfect ringlets.

"Oh My God." He said as he was staring at me wide eyed.

"I know, mom says I look like you, she loves that about me except the eyes, those were hers."

"Were?"

"She's a vampire now, it's what you get when you're pregnant with a vampire spawn." I laughed smiling.

He didn't say anything, but continued to look at me. I didn't understand why he was staring at me so much, until I realized he's trying to see who my mother is.

"Who is your mother?" He asked me seriously.

"Bella Swan."

The silence after I spoke those two words was deadly. If it was possible, his face got even paler than it is. He looked as if he went into shock, or ate some bad food and needed to puke. Obviously, this wasn't what he was thinking who my mother was but who else could she be? From what I knew, he didn't socialize with any humans besides my mom and her friends. So who else could it be? Angela?

The perfect silence was becoming awkward, and I started to shiver from the rain pouring down onto me.

"I think I should go. Give you time to think" I said, and started to turn toward the broken down cottage.

"No. Wait, Come home with me, you can sleep in my room. I can't leave you by yourself." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to face him.

There was no way I could say no; even in this world I could see the protectiveness in his eyes. He wasn't leaving me alone.

"Ok."

* * *

**So now, our story is getting closer and closer to the REAL STORY! The next chapter will mostly be Edward asking questions about life and Bella, and you will all see how Renesmee sees Bella, which is key to why this happened!! **

**R E V I E W!! If you love me....which I know you do.....or you wouldnt be reading......please?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! and welcome to a new chapter of Outside Looking In. This chapter for me was probably the most fun ive had so far in the story (partically because I added my all time favortie character and the character I am so famously called). But anyways this chapter was more of a 20 Questions thing. **

**Anyways on to reviews!!!**

**Sammiejoe42794 (aka Emmett and my BFF!): I miss yoooouuuu!! My Twilight buddy!! and thanks for the review!! Me loooovvveee you!!!**

**MsLaura: I will try my best to read your stories! I barely had time to put this on (Im doing this during Vampire Diaries) thank you again for the review and enjoy!**

**rocki18: Sorry the chapter wasnt up sooner, I try my best to finish it for you guys! I hope you enjoy this though! **

**cullen cutie: You idea! will happen in this story....i just wont tell you when...DUN DUN DUNNNN!!**

**blondie1997: Im glad someone agrees! and im glad you enjoyed thte chapter!!**

**HesMine: Thanks for the review! I know the people dont bother me, I just think its funny because as a reader you WANT THOSE CHAPTERS! but as an author, you understand. Thanks again for the review! **

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning bright and early with the sun beaming in my eyes. Everything around me was bright. At first I thought everything I witnessed with mom and dad was just a dream, until I saw him in the corner watching me sleep.

"Good morning" I yawned and stretched my arms out.

"You talk in your sleep." He said smiling.

"I know, it's a trait I got from Mom, she did that when she was human, from what I know you would spend every night at her house watching her sleep. It was one of your favorite things, since you couldn't read her mind."

"Ah, so my assumption was correct, I can't read her mind. Good to know. I thought I was insane, and I can see that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree there" He said smiling at me.

"What do you mean?" I said sitting up in the leather couch where I slept.

"I can't read your mind either right?" He said confused.

"No, you can, but I guess not in the past. Maybe because I'm from the future, so technically I don't exist."

"Probably." He stated

"Don't you have school?" I asked

"Sun? No, everyone went out to hunt."

We just sat in awkward silence for a couple of minutes not really knowing what to say to one another. But then my stomach growled.

"Hungry?" He asked with confusion across his face.

"What? I do eat normal food." I said teasing.

I slowly got up and went straight to the kitchen to the fridge. But when I arrived I was shocked to see nothing in the fridge, no strawberries, no tomatoes nothing.

"Where's the food?" I asked confused still looking in the fridge.

"We don't have any; Vampires?" He was right behind me.

"Right, must not have food until Mom." I said now facing him. The word "Mom" seems to put him in shock. Like he suddenly remembered I was his daughter.

I pretended not to notice his reaction and focus on the problem at hand. He had no food in the house, and I looked like a ghost to the outside world, so getting food was a problem for me.

"Hey Da-Edward, mind going to the store and getting me some food?"

"Um…sure, what do you need?"

"Eggs." I answered simply.

"Ok let me go get the car keys." He said leaving the room and coming back with car keys in his hand.

This time, being in the Volvo wasn't as awkward as the last time. It seemed more normal.

"So why eggs? I would think meat." He said suddenly.

"I'm not sure; Mom thinks it's something to do with the fact that she craved eggs when she was pregnant with me, well along with blood."

"Blood? Wait wasn't she human?" He said concerned

"Yes, but she had a vampire child in her, and normal food wouldn't work. She didn't get the proper nutrients. So she drank blood, and loved it from what I know."

"That sounds, so wrong." He said shivering at the thought.

"Ya well you drink blood all the time." I said laughing.

"True, but that's natural."

Once we were in the store, I directed him straight to the dairy products and made him take the eggs. He seemed utterly lost in the store, not really sure what to do with anything. I'm starting to see how much mom effected his like.

Once we got to the counter a girl with brown hair was flirting with him. She wouldn't stop, and then when she was done bagging and gave Dad the recite, she wrote her number down.

"That's wrong." I said as we got back into the car.

This time he laughed at me, "This is my life, always happens, it's the vampire in me."

"I guess, but I've never seen it like that, but also you are always with Mom in my time."

"So what is the future like? I mean if you don't mind telling me." He said.

"Well, it's much different than now, first of all you are always happy all the time and always with Mom. Everyone is always around but we like to have our alone time because of me. Auntie Rosie and Uncle Emmett want to become foster parents for babies and try and find them homes. You always tell me I was the one that sparked Aunties need to do this. We still live in Forks, although every year we say we will move, but we never do."

"How about Bella? How is she?"

"She's…well Moms a bore in my opinion. Always reading some book or she's glued to you watching not really saying much. She always tells you everything in her mind and barely speaks. It's really annoying actually. "

"You don't seem to like her very much." He said a little sad.

"No I love my mom. You always tell me she did so much for me and she is the strongest most selfless woman you know and that I don't understand her yet. I sometimes think that maybe we are just such opposites that I will never understand her."

"Or maybe, you are more like her than you think." He said all of the sudden being all "dad like".

"I don't know, so what else do you want to know?"

We spent the rest of the night talking like we have never talked before. My daddy and I were always close but we never sat and just talked like this, it was nice. It was like we were best friends and could tell each other everything.

Around eight, everyone came home. Daddy was sitting at the piano playing some of my favorites. Carlisle went straight up to his study and drowned himself in his work, Emmett and Jasper went and played video games in the other room. Rosalie went up to her room and Alice stayed and went over to Daddy.

"Well hello Mr. Happy." Alice said sitting next to him on the bench. I stood at the end of the piano watching.

"Hi Alice." He said smiling still looking at the keys.

"What did you do on this fine sunny day?" She said still looking at him.

"Nothing, just the usual, sitting, reading, playing you knows me."

"Yes I do, and I also know you are never this happy so what's changed?"

Of course Aunt Alice would see right through Dads lies; she always has and always will.

"Nothing, just had a change in heart, a new song came to me want to hear?"

He started playing my lullaby, I stood shocked. I didn't even tell him about that. It was something he wrote for me after the Volturi when everything was calm. He told me that it just came to him when he was the happiest he's been in his whole like.

"It's beautiful." Alice said in awe.

"Thank you. It just sort happened."

Alice started to walk away when he started replaying the lullaby, and then she turned around.

"What's it called?"

"Vanessa"

**I couldnt think of a good name for the song without being to obvious. I almost called it "Nessie" but I forgot he doesnt know that so nevermind....anyways I gtg and watch Vampire Diaries...**

**BTW CALLED IT THAT EVERYONES A VAMPIRE!!!**

**REVIEW! I will be soooo happy!!!!! REVIEW!!**


	6. UPDATE 618

**HELLO EVERYONE IM BACKKKKK!**

**Bonjour my fellow twilighters! I hope everyone is having a fabulous summer! I am writing to all of you to let everyone know I am currently hard at work on a NEW STORY! This story is something that has been in the works since November 19 (Yes that would be while I was waiting in line for New Moon) and It is finally being put down to paper! I really think you guys are really going to like this, its going to be a rocky roller coaster with some of our favorite twilight characters (who will be a surprise.) the only thing I would recommend to do would be to LOOK AT THE BATTLE AT THE END OF BREAKING DAWN! **

**Now, during my little break, I noticed I have recieved TONS of alerts and reviews on Outside Looking in and would like to tell everyone that I have not abandoned it yet. It is still one that runs through my mind constantly and consider alot of the time its just that I need to sit down and reread Twilight at some point in my life to do that, so it might be a while. **

**Now, I need to get back to writing the new story which I will be publishing in an hour. **

**Love, **

**EatSleepWriteSing (previously known as: TwilightLover4eva)**


End file.
